jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Moody Blues
(British rock band) |type = Close-Range Stand Universal Range Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 458 Mystery of Soft Machine (1) Chapter 459 Mystery of Soft Machine (2) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = C |range = A - Limit to Rewind |durability = A |precision = C |potential = C }} is the Stand of Leone Abbacchio, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Moody Blues is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Abbacchio's. It is clothed from its head to its knees in a semitransparent piece of medium shade, open between the base of its neck and its crotch (revealing a light surface), and which forms a tent between its head and its shoulders. It has a depressed, digital timer on its forehead; while its eyes resemble the speakers of a cassette player; repeated on the sides of its shoulders and the back of its hands. Most media featuring Moody Blue feature it being white and purple. Ability Although physically mediocre in direct combat, Moody Blues' esoteric power makes it useful for a number of outside tasks. Chronological Rebroadcasting Moody Blues' primary ability is to reenact, or "replay" past events with utmost precision, allowing Abbacchio to freely investigate events.Chapter 459, The Mystery of Soft Machine (2) Every event happening to a particular location or person will be exactly recreated by Moody Blues, even if it shouldn't happen; for instance Moody Blues reenacting Narancia's past will produce music because Narancia listened to some. However, there are limits to what Moody Blues can replay, for instance, Clash's teleportation through water is impossible to reenact.Chapter 529, Clash and Talking Head (5) At the same time, the digital timer on Moody Blues' forehead will remain to indicate the point in time it is reenacting. The "replay" can be controlled as if it was a video, thus Abbacchio can accelerate its speed to skip uninteresting events or pause it, allowing people to interact with the paused event if need be.Chapter 460, Moody Blues Retaliates! Part 1 The farther away the event is in the past, the more time Moody Blues must spend immobile to reach it. Thus it had to remain defenseless for several minutes because Abbacchio investigated Diavolo's past meeting with Donatella Una 15 years ago.Chapter 549, King Crimson vs. Metallica (6) By using a replay, Moody Blues can imitate the form of an individual for a limited time; at one point enabling Abbacchio to pilot a plane from observing the previous motions of the pilot recorded by Moody Blues.Chapter 532: No Flightcode! Headed for Sardinia p.6 The imitation effect of its ability can also be used to disguise Moody Blues, shown when it changed into Abbacchio in order to fool Illuso's Man in the Mirror into dragging it instead of Abbacchio himself into its mirror world.Chapter 482, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (4) Since it cannot attack when it is "rebroadcasting", Moody Blues becomes vulnerable. Once finished, however, it can again attack. Gallery Manga= Moodybluesfirst.png|Moody Blues' first appearance images4.jpg|Moody Blues rebroadcasting MoodyBluesAbilityActivation.jpg|Ability activating (5 minutes) Moody Blues rewinding Narancia's actions..jpg|Moody Blues rebroadcasting Narancia's actions, fast-forwarding Moody Blues.png|Ability explanation MoodyBluesvsIlluso.jpg|The Stand disguised as Abbacchio himself ambushing Man in the Mirror MoodyPunch.png|Attacking Man in the Mirror MoodyStomp.png MoodyBluesPilot.jpg|Turning into a pilot to fly to Sardinia MoodyBluesDed.png|Moody Blues crumbles as Abbacchio dies |-| Game= Abbac moody ps2 jojoxserie.jpg|Moody Blues and Abbacchio in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) Adventure Battle Card.jpg|Adventure Battle Card Jojopv5-00 00 20--20130612-183737-1-.JPG|Moody Blues briefly shown in All-Star Battle |-| Other= MoodyBlues.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands Moody Blues.jpeg|Moody Blues (Super Action Statue) Trivia *Despite not being a Stand suited for combat, in the ''Vento Aureo'' PS2 game, Abbacchio can use Moody Blues to record his moves, such as kicks and punches, and rebroadcast them to effectively create attacks and combos for use. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands